Donde está tu corazón
by Makoto Black
Summary: Clexa, AU, Donde está tu corazón... (o un Clexa a tres tiempos). "Hogar es donde está tu corazón." Songfic de "In my place", Coldplay


**Bueno, antes que nada debo advertir que es la primera vez que incursiono en este universo... no con ello me escudo, ni pretendo que se me "tolere", sólo advierto: esta es mi visión de ambas. Además, es una historia como dice por ahí, a tres tiempos, así que vamos a la carrera... igual este quedó largo :P**

 **Gracias si es que se quedan a leer.**

* * *

 _ **Parte Uno: La vida era más fácil entonces**_

 _In my place, in my place_

 _Were lines that I couldn't change_

La campanilla de la puerta sonó aguda y clara cuando la abrió, sonrió a las dos personas en la mesa de la izquierda, una era la mujer de la papelería, la otra el tipo que tenía por marido y se dedicaba al mantenimiento de aires acondicionados, lo que le hizo recordar que tendría que llamarlo pronto y pedirle que fuera a casa, después de todo, ninguna de las dos toleraba el calor intenso del verano y acabarían por encenderlo a diario pronto, mejor tenerlo al cien; en fila frente al mostrador, había dos chicas con uniforme de colegio aun cuando era sábado, y supuso que habría alguna actividad extra escolar, con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, se formó detrás de ellas y esperó. El lugar estaba muy iluminado y olía fuerte a café, como todas las mañanas de sábado, como todas las mañanas en que más del promedio semanal aparecían por ahí para llevarse una taza; ya en el mostrador, Jimmy le miró sonriendo, con ese aire de comprensión que siempre le ponía al verla, ella se encogió de hombros cuando le preguntó si quería lo de siempre y asintió, el chico le dio la espalda y se fue a prepararlo.

Capuchino menta, una rebanada de pastel casero.

Cuando se lo dio, le dio las gracias en serio y hasta se tomó dos minutos para preguntar por sus hermanas, las mellizas que solían salir a correr nada más amanecer y pasaban delante de casa, Jimmy le comentó que una de ellas andaba con algo de catarro y ella sugirió tomar jugo de limón y ajo, una mirada extrañada de él, una sonrisa amplia de ella; cuando iban a la caja y sacó el billete para pagar aprovechó para pedir el café de Lexa, no para ahora, sino para dentro de media hora, para que no fuera a enfriársele, él volvió a la mirada comprensión y cobró las tres cosas, luego se fue a seguir atendiendo y ella pudo ir hasta la barra de madera pegada al ventanal que daba a la calle.

Mientras se quitaba el saco azul marino y lo ponía en el respaldo de su silla alta, miró a la calle fijamente y alcanzó a ver en la acera de enfrente a Rose, la chica que le repartía sándwiches de atún, llevaba a su pequeño hijo Aden de la mano, el carrito de los comestibles temblaba de lado a lado porque una de las llantas se le había torcido quizá en algún agujero de la acera y el chico, con apenas unos ocho o nueve años, le daba de pataditas cada tanto con bastante diversión; se rio a medias al ver que Rose lo reprendía con una mirada mientras entraba a la librería y entregaba los encargos de ahí, le dio un sorbo cuidadoso a su taza de café, y luego cortó un pedazo de pastel con los dedos, Jimmy, como de costumbre y bajo su pedido, no había puesto cubiertos en su plato.

Mirando a la calle, Clarke se preguntó si este sería como otros sábados de los últimos meses o si sería uno más intenso, más activo, quién sabe, quizá algo nuevo pasaría aquel sábado y vendría a modificar todo en su vida… como cierto sábado una eternidad atrás:

—Gracias. —Dijo al darse vuelta con su taza de café y su pastel casero en mano, la campanilla de la puerta resonó un par de veces y dos personas entraron, de reojo ambas figuras le parecieron familiares en lo más mínimo, así que fue hasta su mesa de costumbre, pegada contra el ventanal que daba a la calle y se sentó; sacó el periódico, separó los avisos clasificados y empezó a revisar mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el lápiz de color que había llevado específicamente para el asunto.

La búsqueda no iba a ser sencilla y las últimas tres semanas se lo habían dejado claro, los últimos tres locales en renta que había visto, todos alejados del centro de la ciudad y de la zona donde quería emprender, eran feos, poco accesibles, agrestes con el cliente y no aptos para su plan, así que aunque el costo estaba por debajo de su presupuesto mensual y parecían más rentables a la larga, no había querido hacerse con ninguno porque no daban el ancho con su idea feliz; apoyó el codo en la mesa, sorbió su café mientras risas y conversaciones se abrían paso por la cafetería y apoyó la frente en su mano mientras seguía buscando, en la primera página nada además de un simpático anuncio, quizá redactado por un niño, ofrecía tres hermosos, gorditos y peluchones gatitos en adopción, prometía que no mordían y aseguraba que le cambiarían la vida al adoptante, para bien, aclaraba al final.

Sonriéndole al pastel probablemente porque a quién más, escuchó que se sentaban en la mesa a su izquierda, con arrastre de sillas y sacudidas de platos y tazas, así como charla animosa de dos voces de mujer, voces en verdad llamativas y muy monas, luego de un nuevo sorbo a su café y una mordida a su pastel, volvió la mirada un poco a la mesa y se encontró con dos chicas, una era una morena de ojos vivaces y sensuales, con unas pestañas tremendas y unos labios carnosos que invitaban a sonreírle y más, además las cejas esas que tenía le enmarcaban los ojos marrones con un encanto poco común, y tuvo que reconocerse prendada de la cara esa, que ni le miraba, ni había reparado en su presencia.

La otra chica, era castaña y no le veía la cara porque le había plantado la espalda como si de muro se tratara, convencida de que era muy obvia mirándoles por sobre el hombro y con gesto espía, se volvió de nuevo a su periódico y como una maldita señal luminosa, un anunció le saltó a la cara como si justo ahí tuviera que haber puesto sus ojos desde el inicio: local céntrico, dos plantas, escalera independiente para el segundo piso, amplio, baño y bodega en ambos; la cosa sonaba extraordinaria y antes que alguien pudiera ganárselo, se puso de pie bebiendo lo último de su café de un trago que casi la desnuca, mientras con la izquierda envolvía el resto de pastel en una servilleta que echaba al bolsillo, y se metía la prenda con la otra mano, se dio la vuelta sin reparar en que la castaña se estaba levantando de su sitio al mismo tiempo que ella y que ambas pisaban en el mismo sitio y ¡zaz!, de lleno en toda la cara.

* * *

 _I was lost, oh yeah_

El capuchino caliente en pleno pecho importaba un carajo, ni siquiera las manos que le palmeaban el busto y le apretaban servilletas contra la blusa mojada y quemante le podían alejar de aquella cara, y es que si la chica morena del otro lado de la mesa era atractiva, la otra, la que le había tirado el café encima era hermosa; tenía los labios más carnosos que había visto sin llegar a ser la exageración del universo y los ojos, el verde de aquellos ojos iluminado tenazmente por la luz del ventanal frente al que tanto amaba sentarse, era extraordinario, seguía mirándola sin oír lo que decía y le veía negar con la cabeza y sonrojarse y bajar la mirada a su pecho y volver a negar con el ceño fruncido y enojada consigo misma, pero no escuchaba, seguía incomprensiblemente prendada a esa cara, a esa nariz y a los mechones de cabello perfectamente desalineados que le enmarcaban el rostro.

—… quizá sería mejor ir al hospital. —Escuchó de algún sitio, mientras una risilla hacía al rostro aquel volverse, la otra mujer, la morena, se reía con la mano cubriéndole los labios, como si quisiera en realidad pasar desapercibida, pero la risa era audible incluso para los que hacían fila esperando su café y miraban con interés la escena.

—Creo que debe tener una conmoción. —Las palabras sonaron divertidas y burlonas y tuvo que volver la mirada, la morena le analizaba el rostro y entonces se descubrió, debía tener la cara más idiota del universo, e incluso notó entonces que tenía todavía la boca entre abierta.

—¡No, no!… estoy bien. —Masculló enderezándose cuán alta era y notando por fin que aquella chica le seguía restregando servilletas contra la blusa caliente, y sí, estaba quemante por cierto, tragó saliva y se miró, el manchón era desastroso y aún salían por aquí y por allá algunas líneas del vapor de haber estado muy caliente, se sonrió por su actitud idiota de minutos antes y miró a la mujer delante suyo. —Estoy bien, en serio… sí quema un poco pero no es nada grave, no me he fijado al darme la vuelta que te habías levantado… —Lo dejó al aire, esperaba que pegara la insinuación y pegó, pero de parte de la morena que las miraba a las dos con profundo interés, mientras la castaña de los ojos verdes seguía sacando servilletas de la mesa donde habían estado sentadas y con la cabeza gacha parecía no querer mirarle directo, las cejas tan cercanas una de la otra que no dejaban espacio a dudar lo apenada que se sentía.

—Mi hábil amiga, es Lexa… yo soy Raven. —Le tendió la mano, las uñas cortísimas y bien cuidadas, una sortija gruesa y plateada resplandeciendo por sobre la piel perfecta, al fin alzó su mano también mientras con la otra procuraba mantener la tela mojada lejos de su piel, empezaba a caer en cuenta que sí escocía bastante; Lexa había empezado a juntar las servilletas mojadas en una bola que abarcaba de sobra sus dos manos, la gente ya estaba enfocándose más en sus asuntos y menos en los de ellas tres.

—Yo soy Clarke… ¿nuevas en el pueblo? —Preguntó mientras Lexa al fin le miraba, el sonrojo en las mejillas le hacía ver los ojos más resplandecientes aún, un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente y le atravesaba el rostro como una línea directa hasta los labios, por un momento creyó verle cierta dureza en el rostro, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma.

—Vamos llegando, somos parte del equipo que va a reparar la represa. —Lexa al fin hablaba o mejor dicho, al fin podía al cien poner su atención en lo que decía, la voz era fuerte y penetrante y Clarke sonrió asintiendo, entonces vio su periódico en el suelo y se agachó para tomarlo, maldijo por lo bajo al ver el círculo que había marcado con fuerza sobre el anuncio, y buscó sus cosas, su celular en el bolsillo trasero, su pedazo de pastel aplastado ahora en su bolsillo, las llaves de su jeep en el otro bolsillo y su cartera metida contra la otra nalga.

—Seguro encontrarán el pueblo bastante pintoresco, disculpen que tenga que irme… si no corro me ganan el pavo. —Las dos se le quedaron viendo con un aire mitad sorprendido y divertido, Lexa intentó decir algo, quizá referente al accidente con el café, pero la paró en seco. —Descuida, descuida, suelo ducharme con agua hirviente, no hay problema… aunque me debes la lavandería, sigan pasándola bonito. —Corrió entre las mesas que se interponían en su camino hacia la puerta, salió haciendo la campanilla sonar como loca y fue hasta su camioneta, todavía mientras salía disparada de su sitio de aparcamiento, volvió la mirada al ventanal tras el que había estado sentada y distinguió a las dos mujeres ahí paradas mirándola, Lexa le seguía con los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo más que para sonreírle.

Aquello habían sido dos malditos golpes de suerte juntos y había corrido hacia el más materialista de los dos: la renta de un local.

* * *

 _Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

 _I was lost, oh yeah_

—Mil gracias por atender mi llamado, en serio, no sé cómo agradecérselo. —Levantaron la cortina entre los dos y se encontraron con una bodega gris y amplia, había cajas de cartón por aquí y por allá, pero una vez que encendieron la luz, se encontraron con el espacio suficiente para una camioneta.

—Puede pagarme el doble de la renta si está tan agradecida. —Aquello la hizo sentir un escalofrío, no podría pagar el doble, de hecho el costo que le estaba diciendo era en realidad unos cientos arriba de lo que se proponía pagar al mes, pero estaba en un sitio privilegiado, en una zona tan concurrida y bonita, que sabía perfecto que aquello iba a pegar aunque no quisiera; podría atender el negocio en pantuflas de peluche y cabello despeinado y aun así tendría clientela, tenía el ceño tan fruncido por el comentario y quizá había palidecido tanto, que el sujeto se carcajeó. —Es broma, en realidad lo que pedimos es justo, verá el lugar era de un tío que falleció hace tiempo, por problemas con su testamento no había podido disponerse de él, pero ahora que se puede, en realidad representa un plus… este lugar es un bonito recuerdo familiar, nos sentiremos muy bien con que tenga vida.

—Explica por qué es realmente más barato que otros por aquí, si uno lo piensa. —Murmuró abriendo la puerta que llevaba a la parte del frente, aún había mostradores de madera y estantes con frascos y botellas de cristal viejos y empolvados, al verlos sintió ganas de usarlos en su negocio y se volvió sonriendo cuando el hombre encendió las luces y vio que había dos grandes ventanas que daban a la calle y un par de mesas de madera lustrosas bajo una buena capa de polvo de mucho tiempo. —Estos muebles… ¿podría rentármelos también? —Él asintió cruzando los brazos y mirando todo como si, igual que ella recién conociera el espacio, parecía nostálgico y serio, ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba?... Sinclair, claro.

—¿De qué va a poner su negocio? —Preguntó y Clarke se volvió a mirarlo nerviosa, no sabía qué tan bien le sonaría, porque al menos a un par de conocidos, aquello les había parecido la cosa más tonta y poco acorde a su forma de ser y personalidad.

—Quiero poner un sitio de arreglos florales, con área de regalos artesanales y libros… ya sabe, tarjetas de cumpleaños, floreros… portarretratos, cosas así. —Sinclair sonrió, miraba a los estantes altos que llegaban hasta los bordes del techo y con las manos bajo los brazos, asintió.

—A mi tío eso le hubiera gustado, aquí era una tienda de algodones finos, ¿sabe?... el hombre traía telas finas y las ponía en esos exhibidores, e igual que usted, se ponía nervioso cuando traía o probaba mercancías nuevas, siempre tenía la idea de que estaba haciendo algo que no iba acorde con él, era un hombretón muy curioso en realidad. —Sinclair caminó un poco hasta la puerta y revisó el picaporte con interés.

Clarke sonrió para sí mientras empezaba a imaginar cómo estarían los estantes llenos de artículos de regalo y dónde guardaría las flores, en que sitio pondrían los refrigeradores y las herramientas; por extraño que le pareciera a sus conocidos, no estaba tan perdida en su negocio en realidad.

—Lo quiero. —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa que hacía resplandecer sus ojos azules, Sinclair sonrió también y se acercó para tenderle la mano.

—Use toda la instalación, incluso el piso de arriba… mientras no lo necesitemos, le rentaré todo por el mismo precio, si algo pasa, le avisaré con tiempo y podremos disponer… creo que a su negocio le irá bien. —Aquello le mejoró mucho el día, infinitamente en realidad y no sólo el día, el tiempo entero, el espacio era magnífico y seguramente todo iba a salir a pedir de boca.

—Acepto… ¡firmemos el contrato! —La verdad es que si lo pensaba, mejor no podía estar yendo el proyecto.

* * *

Dejó su jeep a pocos metros y seguía caminando entre los puestos del mercado orgánico que se ponía cada semana, ya había instalado su puesto y dejado a su ayudante ahí para atenderlo, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba en casa para despensa y cosas para las reparaciones y adaptaciones que hacía en el local; en el cesto que tenía por costumbre usar, llevaba ya un par de racimos de uvas, algunas peras y un frasco de leche fresca, estaba entretenida viendo el puesto de unos vecinos con los que se llevaba bien y a los que solía comprar huevos y queso, cuando vio al grupo acercarse; resaltaban como lo que eran, un montón de citadinos abrigados como si fuera ya invierno y llamativos por el escándalo que traían, ya todos sabían que era el grupo de la represa y algunos se aprovechaban de eso para venderles productos un poco más caro. Clarke dio vuelta al puesto en que estaba y se instaló detrás de unas jaulas con pollos para mirar mejor, Raven venía con dos chicos, a uno lo traía del brazo y al otro le daba de vez en vez algún golpe con la palma de la mano o procuraba simplemente tocarlo de alguna forma, detrás otro grupo de tres o cuatro hombres charlaban, algunos se veían mayores, por mucho, que Raven, pero se notaban divertidos con sus comentarios y casi emocionados con ella.

Sondeó el grupo varias veces sin éxito, recorriéndolo con cuidado, pero no podía ver lo que le interesaba así que…

—Vaya, vaya… tenemos una voyeur… —Octavia fue a pararse a su lado y a ver también desde detrás de las jaulas, inclinada como ella y bajando la voz añadió con sus ojos claros puestos al frente, Clarke le miró con sorna y comentó.

—¿Sabes lo que es ser voyeur? —Comentó con sorpresa fingida, Octavia miraba a Raven y analizaba su figura mientras se desplazaban al fondo del mercado y ponían su atención en las cervezas artesanales y quesos añejos.

—Espías, querida, estás espiando como si fueras una chiquilla de bachillerato… ¿es ella la chica? —Clarke negó para sí misma, no tenía caso hablar con Octavia si tenía la atención puesta en otra cosa, iba a decirle algo más cuando la vio, Lexa venía atrás de todos algo distante, hablaba por teléfono y llevaba la mano en el bolsillo trasero, se veía delgada, elegante con su suéter de cuello alto negro, su cabello castaño casi se veía rubio bajo el sol de ese día pálido y se le notaban los labios rojos. —Esa sí es… tiene que serlo.

—Sí, es ella. —Se irguió ignorando si Lexa podría verla, como Octavia ya era lo suficientemente obvia prefirió echar a andar, no tenía ya caso mirarles a discreción, así que se esforzó en ir por sus pendientes y de paso observarla a cierta distancia.

—Pues tienes mucha razón… es muy bonita. —Octavia pocas veces se ponía así de seria, pero esta vez lo estaba y caminaba pegada a ella como si le interesaran las compras de la semana de Clarke, que no dejaba de aprovechar cualquier movimiento para buscar la mirada de la aludida.

—Lo sé… me gustaría hablarle. —Confesó en un susurro, Octavia iba a decir algo, pero se distrajo con una gallina que se movió asustada por su presencia, entonces Lexa se volvió en su dirección atraída por el ruido y Clarke, descubierta, tuvo que hacerle un saludo suave levantando la frente y sonriendo; la chica se sonrió también, bajó la mirada diciendo algo al teléfono, mirando levemente a otro lado y luego volviendo a ver a Clarke para decir un "Hola" sólo con el movimiento de los labios.

—Le agradas. —Octavia se paró a su lado dando la espalda a Lexa y sonriendo inclinada como si fueran chiquillas de secundaria, Clarke sonrió mientras estiraba la mano para pagar lo que había tomado y se echaba el resto de las monedas a los bolsillos para seguir caminando; la de los ojos verdes caminaba en otra dirección, pero de vez en cuando volvía a mirarlas y sonreía asintiendo.

—Creo que tienes razón. —No podía creerlo, pero sí, tenía razón su amiga, Clarke se sintió mucho más emocionada cuando tras decir también un "Hola" con los labios, Lexa alzó la mano para hacer un saludo desde la distancia y aunque se perdió de nuevo de su vista, la rubia estaba que no cabía en sí de gusto.

Ese encuentro ya le había hecho el día.

* * *

Lexa tenía por costumbre salir a correr y no había excepción ahora que estaba en nuevo territorio, no sólo era el poder del hábito, era la necesidad física de ejercitarse con regularidad, abrigada y con el celular metido en su funda de ejercicio, salió a aquellas calles con el cabello bien trenzado; llevaba dos vueltas por las calles conocidas, cuando se le antojó avanzar por algunos de los caminos que llevaban a las granjas, decidida se desprendió de lo que había reconocido desde los primeros días de su llegada y se deslizó por una vereda amplia, saludó con la cabeza a una mujer que paseaba a un gran danés y se detuvo un instante a cambiar algunas palabras y un par de caricias al enorme animal, escuchó su advertencia de no frecuentar a ciertas personas del pueblo y se rio con disimulada y respetuosa diversión de sus obvias estrecheces mentales.

Mientras retomaba la carrera, divisó a la lejanía de una colina una serie de invernaderos que atrajeron su atención, en particular un objeto que flotaba en la esquina superior de uno de ellos, ondulante en el insipiente viento de la mañana: una bandera arcoíris; supo de inmediato a lo que se refería la mujer metros atrás y se decidió a caminar por aquel sendero y ver un poco más de cerca el lugar, aun cuando ya sentía el corazón en la garganta. Al llegar a las cercanías de la granja, distinguió una camioneta negra tipo jeep que abierta, esperaba a ser llenada, se detuvo en una roca y empezó a hacer algunos estiramientos para recuperar el aliento, mientras miraba a uno y otro lado, esperando a ver a la persona que vivía en la granja más señalada de la región.

No pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver salir a aquella persona cargada con cajas que contenían flores, unas hermosas rosas rojas y blancas que resplandecían pese al sol atarantado de aquella mañana; Clarke, la chica de la cafetería a la que casi había causado quemaduras de tercer grado, caminaba subiendo aquellas cajas enfundada en un overol de trabajo, mientras un enorme pastor alemán la seguía de lado a lado como si fuera un cachorro de veinte centímetros y no un animalón enorme que se alzaba en sus cuartos traseros y casi le tocaba la cara. Seguía ahí ya inmóvil mirándola, cuando el perro volvió su cabeza hacia ella y ladró una vez, sólo una, descubriéndola; Clarke sonrió al verla y agitó la mano dándole un saludo amistoso, luego le hizo una seña, movió su mano como llamándola y Lexa no supo qué hacer, se quedó congelada y entonces atinó a alzar la mano y mostrar su reloj de pulsera, como diciendo "Se me hace tarde".

Clarke alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros, sí, era una pena, volvió a agitar la mano para decirle adiós y entró al granero de donde había salido, con el perro siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca; Lexa echó a andar de nueva cuenta ahora sobre sus pasos, luego de un rato empezó a trotar… el encuentro le había puesto de buen humor.

* * *

¡Qué pésimo estaba yendo el día!, no paraba de llover y Clarke se había parado a las cinco de la mañana, se había metido las botas para la lluvia y había entrado al local con las latas de pintura y rodillos y brochas, la llamada con sus padres la noche anterior le había mejorado el humor y hasta le había alentado los ánimos que ya traía tras firmar el contrato de arrendamiento cuando quedó a gusto de las dos partes, seis meses había podido pagar por adelantado y había dado dos meses más de depósito, una reducción considerable a sus ahorros pero un aliciente enorme a sus ilusiones; pero lo que la llamada con sus padres no había podido mejorar era el clima de aquel día, primero la lluvia tormentosa que, afortunadamente, había contribuido a que localizara un par de goteras en el piso de arriba y que además había ayudado a dar con algunas imperfecciones de las puertas y ventanas que luego tendría que reparar con algo de silicón, tal vez madera y algunos clavos, y luego estaba que pasaban de las diez, moría de hambre y tanta lluvia no la dejaba salir de ahí y correr por algo de comer a menos que quisiera acabar hecha una sopa.

Fastidiada y con una orquesta en el estómago, tomó la decisión de salir aunque regresara nadando en su propio anorak, así que se subió la cremallera hasta el cuello y abrió la puerta, apagando la luz al salir y echando a correr rumbo al café a dos calles; el agua no caía en lluvia tormentosa, no, ¡la lluvia caía a chorros!, como si estuviera parada bajo cientos, miles de mangueras a presión, los pies le chapotearon entre los charcos profundos de las banquetas sintiendo el frío del agua casi hasta la pantorrilla, a la orilla de la acera, el agua corría describiendo ondeantes y burbujeantes líneas blancas que iban a desembocar en las alcantarillas, oscuras y amplias. Clarke recordó cierto pasaje de uno de sus libros favoritos y esperó casi con ansiedad que un enorme y lustroso globo rojo saliera de una de ellas y flotara sin mojarse hasta ella, pero no ocurrió, dio vuelta en la esquina, esquivó el buzón azul y saltó lo que de momento le pareció era una lata de refresco arrastrada por el agua y luego descubrió era un largo trozo de tubo, entonces alcanzó la manija de la puerta del café, la tomó con fuerza, abrió y entró tan de sopetón que golpeó a alguien que se vino al piso de espaldas en el suelo mojado de la entrada con la campanilla como ambientación.

El cuerpo quedó tumbado boca arriba y entre el afelpado de un anorak rojo y mechones de cabello castaño, Clarke distinguió los ojos verdes vivos y sorprendidos de Lexa, que intentaba incorporarse, de muy mala suerte, sin poder poner sus dedos delgados en suelo seco para afianzarse con certeza; se sintió tan avergonzada que poco le importó estarla empapando con el agua que caía de su ropa mojada y se inclinó para levantarla tendiéndole la mano.

—Juro que no era esta la forma en que pensaba cobrarme lo del otro día. —Murmuró mientras por fin la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, la fila tras Lexa se había vuelto a mirar, pero pronto quedó distraída por el sonido estremecedor de un trueno que hizo vibrar los cristales del lugar y las tazas vacías sobre el mostrador y la cafetera, con una debilidad en las luces que hizo a todos mirar el techo como si el relámpago fuera a estar ahí incrustado; el sitio entero olía a café y estaba tibio y las ventanas se empañaban con el calor de adentro en contraste con el helado y tormentoso día afuera.

—Por un momento creí que debería explicarte que no se cobra así el derramar un café. —Lexa fruncía el ceño y se masajeaba con la palma de la mano la nuca, buen golpe se había llevado y Clarke quiso decir algo acorde u oportuno.

—¿Y si hacemos las paces con un café? —Lexa se le quedó viendo sin alcanzar a comprender del todo aquella propuesta, se habían visto muchas veces en las últimas semanas y sin embargo sólo tenían de tema de conversación lo acontecido la primera vez que se vieron; Clarke miró a la fila y dio un paso para meterse en ella, al tiempo que dejaba de sonar la campanilla de la puerta y la persona que venía entrando se formaba a su espalda, luego se volvió y la miró sonriendo para guiñarle un ojo con picardía. —Digo, me derramaste café, te derramé lluvia… ¿podemos compartir un capuchino de la paz?

Lexa dudó un instante pero luego sonrió de lado mirando a la calle, entonces Clarke reparó que afuera había una camioneta blanca con los limpiaparabrisas encendidos a todo vapor y las luces parpadeando en intermitentes, así que era eso, la estaban esperando; al aguzar bien la mirada, distinguió una mano moviéndose de lado a lado dentro del vehículo y nada más por no quedarse callada, lanzó para ver si acertaba.

—¿Es Raven? —Lexa asintió llevándose la mano al rostro y quitándose algo de la humedad que todavía tenía producto de la inclinación de Clarke al levantarla, la rubia apretó los labios y miró al suelo, una pesadez extraña cayó en su estómago cuando comprendió como un cerrojo que cierra perfecto en el hueco hecho para ello. —Salen.

—¿Perdón? —Lexa no alcanzó a entender bien lo que decía, y una persona de la fila se les quedó viendo, parecía tener mejor oído que la castaña porque frunció el ceño en claro interés incómodo; Clarke negó con la cabeza, como para pedirle que dejara pasar el comentario y alzando una mano se volvió a mirar la fila en un intento también por quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho antes y tenía a Lexa muy interesada.

—No, no es nada… sólo decía que… —El claxon de la camioneta resonó afuera acompañada casi enseguida por la caída violenta de otro trueno, esta vez las luces no sólo parpadearon sino que bajaron mucho como si fuera a irse la electricidad, pero tras un segundo de expectación, volvió a la normalidad permitiendo que las cosas continuaran como hasta ahora en el café que algunos habían tomado por refugio, pese a que apenas podía contener unas cinco mesas y otros tantos bancos contra la barra de los ventanales; Lexa pareció no saber si voltear a fuera o no, seguía mirando a Clarke como para que terminara la frase, pero ella le sostenía la mirada sin decir nada, de pronto sentía que nada tenía que decir, aquellos ojos verdes le analizaban y creía que la leían, que sabían lo que pensaba, ¿tenía caso ocultarlo entonces? —… ¿salen?

Lexa quedó muy sorprendida por aquello, Clarke entonces se encontró pensando que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado confianzuda con una heterosexual muy bonita, así que tragó saliva y se abochornó avergonzada por el atrevimiento, mientras la persona que había estado esperando la línea de la charla se giraba de una vez para no seguir viéndola, repudio común de los demasiado cerrados en pueblos casi pequeños como aquel, Lexa sonrió de lado y dio un paso hacia la puerta como para irse.

—Somos buenas amigas. —La bocina volvió a sonar, dos veces largas y una corta y la miró tirar del borde del anorak para bajárselo un poco y ajustarse para salir de nuevo al tormentón. —Debo irme, se desespera y hay que volver a la represa, pero me gusta la idea del café para hacer las paces… claro, si sigue en pie la idea. —Tenía los ojos muy serios y la lluvia afuera pareció caer más pesada aún, Clarke tuvo que avanzar dos pasos más en la fila porque tenía rato sin hacerlo y le miraba feo el que estaba atrás de ella, Lexa fue hasta la puerta, se sujetó de ella y empezó a salir.

—¿Mañana? —Dijo al fin saliéndose de la fila, sin importarle perder su turno o que le notaran acercarse a aquella chica con tanta vehemencia, Lexa se sonrió de cara a la puerta y la abrió.

—Mi hora del almuerzo es a las once. —Clarke asintió sonriendo y la vio salir a la calle para encogerse bajo la lluvia torrencial, como si el peso del agua del cielo la aplastara, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió cuando ella todavía no la alcanzaba y subió de un salto tan ágil que la sorprendió, una vez dentro creyó ver que le decía adiós con la mano, pero cuando se acercó a limpiar con la suya el cristal de la puerta, a la que vio fue a Raven haciendo ese gesto mientras Lexa se ajustaba el cinturón y se quitaba la capucha, la morena le hizo una "v" de la victoria, para luego sonar un par de veces la bocina con una alegría que le hizo reírse de la situación.

Entonces pudo darse la vuelta y volver a la fila, no faltaba quien le mirara con curiosidad y hasta recelo, cosa a la que ya tenía un par de años en proceso de acostumbrarse, así que a ella le importaba más bien poco; un par de veces se adelantó en la fila y tuvo que disculparse después y también más de dos veces tuvo que revisar la lista de postres del día para poder elegir, mentiría si dijera que no estaba muy distraída.

Bastante.

* * *

 _Yeah! how long must you wait for it?_

El día estaba nuboso, hacía fresco y tenía un rato dando vueltas por el local completamente limpio y de muebles cubiertos por papel periódico, había estado pintando desde las seis y apenas había tenido tiempo de usar el baño de la planta alta, que para suerte contaba con una regadera; parecía mentira que hubieran tenido apenas un par de conversaciones y pasado apenas siete semanas y tres días, desde la primera vez que había visto a Lexa y que ya se hubiera atrevido a invitarle un café, claro, podía estarse haciendo castillos en el aire alentada por una esperanza sin fundamento y peor todavía, sujeta a un espejismo. Quizá había visto señales de correspondencia en nada, probablemente Lexa fuera justo lo que se temía: una mujer con una vena amistosa muy grande y densa, que había aceptado su invitación sólo para quitarse el peso de haberle derramado el café encima, así que bien podría estarse haciendo vanas ilusiones.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo del baño de abajo y a acomodarse el cabello, lo llevaba en una cola pegada al cuello un poco inclinada a la izquierda, creía que era ese su mejor lado, los ojos azules se le veían más oscuros en los días nublados y las mejillas le parecieron muy pálidas, pero era tarde para correr por algo de rubor, si ella usara esas cosas claro está; volvió a morderse los labios, ambos, en un intento por enrojecerlos un poco y se ajustó de nuevo el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero café que se había puesto, intentando que resaltaran además un poco más las ondas de su cabello ahí cerca de su nuca, en su reloj de pulsera faltaban diez minutos para las once pero tenía el estómago revuelto desde las nueve.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y se sintió muy tentada a mojarse las mejillas, pero se habría arruinado la buena apariencia, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sacudir la cabeza, una, dos, tres veces, respiró profundo y dejó el retrete; el local parecía más grande pintado de blanco y el papel periódico le daba aire de ser completamente nuevo y no de haber sido sólo repintado. Fue hasta la puerta y al fin se decidió a salir, su teléfono celular sonó pegado a su nalga izquierda pero lo ignoró, tocó no obstante la cartera en su nalga derecha y sonrió para luego alisarse el pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que se había puesto, porque según Octavia, "Le quedaba _chingón_ ", se volvió a llevar el dedo a la frente como si se fuera a mover un mechón de ahí hasta detrás de la oreja rozándose el lóbulo y bajando de ahí directo al pomo de la puerta, abrió, apagó la luz y salió a la calle.

Mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo al café, se preguntó si no estarían resultando las cosas muy raras, invitarle un café a esa chica, que ella aceptara pese a que la había derribado a la entrada del lugar y a que la había descubierto en más de dos ocasiones por ahí mirándola a discreción, prácticamente decirle a la cara que le interesaba, quedársele mirando como idiota a la vista de todos el primer día que se vieron; al dar vuelta en la esquina y acercarse al café empezó a darle tanto nervio que sintió que las manos le sudaban, pero se armó de valor e intentó recordar los buenos comentarios de su mejor amiga, sí, de nuevo Octavia, en particular el que le dijera en la mañana:

 _Si la chica aceptó salir contigo, hetero o no, creo que es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar, más si está de buena como dices… sácale una foto de frente, así bien tomada, y me la enseñas._

Riéndose del comentario pudo ver la misma camioneta del día anterior llegar a las puertas del café, y a Lexa y a Raven bajarse de ella y entrar en el establecimiento sin notarla, la sangre se le fue al piso, después de todo en ningún momento habían acordado que fuera una cita y muy probablemente Raven se quedara con ellas a almorzar; la adrenalina anterior y los nervios bajaron unas dos o tres rayitas mientras andaba los metros que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta y para cuando la abrió con el sonido característico de la campana, ya no tenía esperanzas románticas algunas.

—Buenos días. —Raven venía saliendo del lugar con una galleta en la boca y una soda, casi se habían topado de frente, casi chocaban de lo cerca que estaban, Clarke asintió sonriendo a medias, sin saber bien a bien qué decir; Raven olía a fresco, menta y lavanda, y aquello la confortó más que saber que se iba, ¿eso se podía?. —Espero que disfruten su cita. —El guiño de aquel ojo lo dijo todo, Lexa estaba en la mesa frente al ventanal, no les miraba y parecía muy seria y taciturna, Clarke miró de nuevo a Raven, que sonrió mordiendo la galleta. —Si esto es lo que voy a comer hoy, más vale que hagas que valga la pena, eh.

—Por supuesto. —Aseguró aún sin comprender del todo, pero asintiendo como si le diera órdenes su propia madre y con la adrenalina y los nervios regresando a sus venas murmurando a sus oídos con socarronería "Ah, muy valiente, eh… pues volvimos, mi amor".

—Perfecto. —Raven sostuvo la puerta y la dejó pasar, luego volvió a mirarle ahora seria, mortalmente seria e incluso amenazadora. —Cuídala. —Murmuró y Clarke sintió algo extraño, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo dejó pasar; cuando la campana sonó tras cerrar la puerta, Lexa se volvió a ella y se encontró con su mirada, se le formó una sonrisa muy leve, muy ligera… eso le bastó para sentir que no había comido en muchos días y una bestia en su estómago se sacudía, tenía hambre después de todo.

Sí, era hambre, no otra cosa.

* * *

—Entonces, eres…

—Estudié arquitectura y luego me especialicé.

—Muchos números.

—¿No te gustan?

—Mucho, sí… pero no tanto para eso.

—Tú eres…

—Pues como te decía antes, estudié biología… y volví a la granja de los abuelos luego de un tiempo trabajando en unos invernaderos.

—¿Por eso las flores?

—Sí, algo así.

—…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Das siempre respuestas tan… inconclusas?

—No, creo que no.

Carcajeó, la risa de Lexa era fuerte, casi ronca y profunda y los ojos se le oscurecían cuando se reía, Clarke podría ver eso siempre sin aburrirse, incluso cuando no pasaba muy seguido y era ya el décimo día que desayunaban juntas; no iba a engañarse, Lexa le gustaba horrores, tenía una seriedad inaudita y le miraba como si fuera lo más interesante, por encima de cualquier cosa, con profundidad y concentración prodigiosas, eso le hacía sentir bien, reconfortada, adorada incluso, había visto incluso la forma cómo le miraba cuando pensaba que no le veía, en el reflejo de los ventanales frente a ellas. Y le gustaba.

A veces hablaban de las personas que cruzaban la calle o las que veían pasar en auto, se inventaban historias y maquinaban tramas interesantes y elaboradas, otras veces se reían de tonterías, una vez casi se había ahogado porque Lexa había hecho una mueca horrenda al probar una fresa muy pasada, y otra Lexa había reído hasta llorar con una anécdota de su infancia en la que su perro la había meado encima enfrente de sus compañeras del primer grado.

Encajaban como piezas hechas la una para la otra, podían estar calladas a veces o charlar por horas, ya habían tenido el almuerzo triste por una mala noticia familiar, el momento serio de problemas en el trabajo, y el de demasiado estrés para querer hablar, incluso el instante de cansancio tan intenso que hacía que sólo comieran en silencio y de vez en cuando se miraran entre un sorbo de café o la mordida a un emparedado; Lexa le era tan necesaria como el alimento y sin embargo sólo compartían esa hora de comida, un saludo por la tarde cuando la ojiverde pasaba frente a su local y ella estaba cerrando, y una que otra llamada repentina y sorpresiva.

Por eso lo dijo así de pronto, con la naturalidad nerviosa de quien va a dar un paso importante.

—Te invito a cenar. —Lexa alzó la cara de sus waffles, con los labios apretados porque tenía la boca llena, un hilillo de miel maple aún flotaba cubriendo la distancia del tenedor a su boca sonrojada, la vio llevarse la mano a ella y cubrirse para poder decir algo.

—¿Cuándo? —Sonaba muy emocionada o con la boca muy llena, los ojos le brillaban y sonreían en su verde profundidad, Clarke sonrió también y lo dijo agachándose, porque una de las mujeres de la iglesia, esas que la miraban con recelo y susurraban a su espalda, estaba en una mesa cercana.

—Cuando tú quieras, hoy mismo incluso. —Lexa miró a todos lados también inclinada, como si comprendiera que debían ser discretas o como si le gustara el juego de serlo.

—Me gusta hoy… ¿dónde? —Murmuró dejando su tenedor a la orilla del plato, Clarke tomó su café americano y le dio un sorbo, para luego soltar como no queriendo la cosa y poniéndola muy nerviosa, y poniéndose también.

—En mi casa, claro. —Lexa asintió lento, parpadeando repetidas ocasiones mientras lo hacía, como sopesando la idea mientras masticaba lento y estiraba su mano hacia su propia taza, Clarke no quiso perder esa oportunidad, tendió su mano y le rozó los dedos que se crisparon un instante, pero luego se dejaron ser tomados. —Quiero que conozcas donde vivo y quiero conocerte más. —Ambas se miraban con una atención completa, Lexa hizo una mueca que no le conocía, apretó los labios mucho dejando escapar en aquel gesto una sonrisa contenida, retenida a fuerza y se llevó la taza a la boca para ocultarla; Clarke sintió que algo en su pecho reventaba cuando la sintió acariciarle los nudillos con el pulgar, no sólo se dejaba sujetar, sino que ofrecía una caricia en respuesta.

—También quiero. —Era una cita, esa sí era una cita oficial.

Y había sido muy fácil de lograr.


End file.
